Mizuki's Realization
by Positive-Chan
Summary: A Snake's realization about a truth he can't control. Being alone is saddening, but feeling alone in a shrine full of people? A short drabble in the form of journal entries in which Mizuki comes to realize that Tomoe and Nanami really do belong together. A one shot of undergoing a change and understanding.


**I'm back! Or just meeting you if this is the first fanfic you've ever read of mine. I decided to do a huge upload as thanks for my best story, A Mistake, getting over 5000 views in the first month of it's existence. I'm also uploading a ton today because I wasn't able to upload much but write a lot, so I spent over a week writing and not uploading for a giant surprise! I hope you guys enjoy my first one-shot of this huge surprise! This is written in journal entry style, if you don't like it, PM me or something, I live off of reviews and messages since they give me an idea of what you guys want/like. With that giant ramble over with, let's get onto the entries!**

* * *

August:

Nanami has invited me to visit whenever I feel lonely, so that is an offer I'll definitely take. But that fox is the one who pisses me off that I don't want to visit yet. My chest is heavy with a familiar feeling that I remember, I can't tell what it is yet. It all started when I saw that damn fox holding my Nanami-chan in his arms, I should've fought him off the moment I could. But now I'm sitting in a shrine that's burned to the ground. I'm visiting her soon, I just hope that stupid kitsune isn't there.

September:

I know what this feeling is, envy. I knew just what it was when I brought Nanami to the past, I wanted to show her the real Tomoe, to see his disgustingness. I have nothing against Nanami but instead that fox. They're close and for some reason I can't join in, so I decided to become Nanami's familiar. For once, I feel happy again. Nanami-chan is too good for him, and maybe even me. Seeing Nanami so kind makes me feel sad that she had to see Yukiji and Tomoe so close like that. And that she could never be like that with Tomoe makes her even more upset. But because of this I'm happy that she understands how I feel, but I also feel... a bit sad.

October:

A monkey decided to join our shrine now, I have a bad feeling though. Not about whatever that kid's name is, but Nanami and Tomoe. They're too close now and I don't know why. I was here the entire time, how could I have never noticed these things? Perhaps it is because that stupid fox goes to school with Nanami, he probably does something there. I should go soon, I'll go with them tomorrow. It's hard not to show my hatred towards that fox whenever Nanami is there, but I need to hold back. I don't want to hurt Nanami-chan. Tomoe is so rude and mean while I'm on her side all the time, have I done something wrong? What has that sly fox been up to?

November:

I'm proud of myself, instead of bringing Tomoe to Izumo with her, Nanami-chan brought me! That should show that fox that he can't hog her all the time. My jealousy has been decreasing now, why? Am I getting used to it? I care for Nanami and if she wants to be with Tomoe, she can, but I won't allow Tomoe. It is disgusting as a familiar to love one's master, but he is. What a dishonorable fox he is. But what would that make me?

December:

I'm horrible, I've been no use to Nanami at all during the Izumo trip. I couldn't even help her when she needed me! And that fox had to come along now too, I regret taking her on my flying snake. She says it is okay but the hole in my heart hasn't filled up. Is that why she relies on Tomoe? She loves Tomoe and I can see it, I don't know what to do now. I'm all alone now but I won't cry because Nanami is my number one and it doesn't matter.

January:

Nanami is going to Mount Kurama with Tomoe. I wish I could go too. It's so lonely at the shrine and the shrine spirits can be annoying sometimes. Occasionally, I wish I could just kick them out. Update: Nanami-chan has come back from the mountain and told me of what happened. Some Jiro dude confessed to her after saving her, but she's lucky I wasn't there, I would've punched him. She also told me that she met a little tengu and some other stuff, but she also told me she got drunk too. Apparently Tomoe was grumpy about it but when she woke up the next morning he was all embarrassed around her and she's worried she did something while intoxicated. I hope it isn't what I think it is.

February:

We went through the Tori Gates today to visit the Year God's shrine. I saw little Nanami-chan too! She was so cute! She even thought I was a kidnapper too which is even more cute! Tomoe wanted to sit around and watch her past. But then when I was with little Nanami-chan, he had to come in and run off with her! But I was a good boy and brought Nanami out from the Tori gates while he was panicking about something he did with Nanami during the Tori gates. Now that I think about it, I wonder what it was. I should question him about it since he was all embarrassed and red too. Nanami-chan also got a photo of her mother which made her and I happy. But what's worse is that Nanami might get married soon! I want her to stay our master forever! But I can tell she loves Tomoe-kun and that even though he hasn't said anything yet, I know he does too. In a way, I've given Nanami-chan up. But Nanami is always my number 1!

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Yeah, this was really short but I wanted to write something in Mizuki's point of view since he's really underrated along with Kurama since everyone fawns over Tomoe (including me XD) So is this a yay or nay? I wanted to try this new writing style out and I wanted people to see how Mizuki has progressed with the series.**


End file.
